


You Can Build Your Kingdom in my Heart if You Want

by Supersaiyangold



Series: kinktober 2019 by a mediocre author [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, How Do I Tag, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gavin Reed, first kinktober attempt, first work ever on here, i dont know what else to tag, i feel like im missing something-freefom, so I've just found out, tagging is actually hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersaiyangold/pseuds/Supersaiyangold
Summary: literally just porn. Gavin fucks Hank and tells him when to cum





	You Can Build Your Kingdom in my Heart if You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this submission is an hour late but whatever. this is my first ever published work on here so be gentle with me. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :) How crazy that my first work is part of Kinktober lol  
I'll be working off a prompt list created by me and a friend
> 
> Idrk where the idea for this fic came from but enjoy nevertheless and the title is from the song Kingdom in My Heart by The Glorious Sons
> 
> I have twitter if anyone wants to chat @beepbeeplettvce

Hank was laying on his back, legs wrapped around Gavin’s slim hips. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body as he writhed and squirmed, pornstar like moans leaving his lips as Gavin managed to hit  _ that spot _ inside him on every thrust. Hank scrambled for something to hold on to, hands balling in the sheets as Gavin swiveled his hip causing Hank to whimper. While this whole ordeal felt amazing––really it did––it’d probably feel even better if Gavin would just  _ let him cum _ .

“Fu-uck Gav, please. I need to cum,” Hank whined. He didn’t know how many times he’d been brought to the brink of orgasm only for Gavin to pause or pull out just before he could cum. Couldn’t remember how many times Gavin had wound him up only to deny him release at the last second. Hell, right now Hank couldn’t even remember his own  _ name _ . 

“Not yet Hank; hold it,” Gavin replied just as breathless as Hank. For all that he seemed unaffected, he was having a hard time not cumming himself. Hank’s tight heat wrapped around his cock combined with the way the man moaned his name like it was his last chance as salvation. Not to mention the way Hank’s thick thighs squeezed him as Hank got closer to orgasm, or the way Hank’s belly bounced and jiggled as he pounded into the other man. All of it together made Gavin want to blow his load right then.

  
  


Gavin sped up the pace of his thrusts giving Hank no option but to lie there and take it––not that he’d rather do anything else anyway. 

Hank could feel his orgasm fast approaching like a supernova building in his stomach. Toes curling and hands fidgeting as it gets closer, a guttural moan is ripped out of him as Gavin slides his hands up hanks sides and begins playing with his nipples. One particularly hard thrust made Hank arch his back and turn his head to the side trying to hide his face in the pillow.

“Don’t get shy on me now, baby,” Gavin chastises softly while grabbing Hank’s chin and turning his face back toward him. “Open your eyes. Look at me, Hank,” Gavin cooed.

“Good boy.” Gavin rewards Hank for his obedience, starting to stroke Hank’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck fuck f _ uck _ I'm gonna cum! Gavin please please let me cum,” Hank begged desperately. He was close to tears and if Gavin didn’t let him cum soon he was sure his balls would explode.

“Soon Hank. Not yet, but soon,” Gavin responded, using copious amounts of precum Hank was leaking to help slicken the slide of his hand on Hank’s cock. Hank cried out in frustration as his whole body started to shake. He was sure he was going to die before he was finally allowed to cum. Death by blue balls. Hank didn’t know if anyone had ever died from that before but he was certain he was going to be the first. 

Gavin wiped the sweat soaked hair back from Hank’s forehead and slowed his thrusts nearly coming to a halt. Hank whined at this about to open his mouth and beg Gavin not to stop. Before he was able to do so, however, Gavin’s lips met his in a slow and dirt, but reassuring kiss. Both men got lost in the kiss, tongues twirling and exploring each other’s mouth’s like it was the first time they had ever done so. Gavin pulled away first and admired the flush of his partner’s face and chest, the way Hank’s legs squeezed around his waist and his nails scratched down his back. Running his thumb across the older man’s flushed cheek he started thrusting again; this time hard, deep thrusts that forced hiccupy whimpers and high pitched moans out of Hank’s throat despite his best efforts to keep them in.

Thighs now trembling where they were wrapped around the younger man’s waist, Hank opened his mouth to beg once more,

“Gav ple- _ ease  _ can I cum? I can’t hold it anymore. I need to cum.”

Stroking Hank once more in time with his thrusts he kissed the lieutenant again nothing much more than a peck on the lips. “Come for me, Hank,” Gavin whispered in his ear, tugging on the lobe gently with his teeth. Hank didn’t need to be told twice practically spilling the second the words left the younger detective’s mouth. 

It was one of the most powerful orgasms Hank had ever had. Mouth opening in a silent scream, Hank pressed his face into Gavin’s neck. Vision whited out and body shaking and spasming through the aftershocks, he barely noticed when Gavin came in him a deep groan leaving his mouth as he collapsed on top of Hank. They laid there for a moment, Gavin running his hands up and down Hank’s sides squeezing his love handles affectionately. 

Eventually, Gavin pulled out causing a barely there whine from Hank and padded into the bathroom to get a warm towel to clean them up. When he came back the other man was still flat on his back but moved away from the wet spot on the sheet; thighs still shaking minutely with a dazed but satisfied look on his face. After cleaning all the cum from between Hank’s legs and off his belly Gavin throws the towel in the general direction of the hamper in the corner of the room.

“Move over so I can get in the bed old man,” Gavin grouses with no heat. Hank snorts out a laugh but scoots over and curls up to Gavin’s side once he climbs into bed. Huffing, Gavin wraps his arms around Hank and begins to card his fingers through his lover’s hair, “clingy old fuck.” But Hank hears the fondness in his voice and drifts off with a smile on his face. Gavin rolls his eyes but follows the older man’s example drifting off not long after. 

  
  


~~ _ FIN~~ _


End file.
